Recuerdos que Duelen
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Los sucesos que marcan a las personas aveces regresan a atormentarnos. El día mas feliz de un persona también puede ser el mas doloroso y cambiarte para siempre. Spin Off de Bastardos sin Gloria. ADVERTENCIA Contiene Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. La Steven Volkov por el contrario si es mío.

* * *

Historia que salio de la nada, quizás sea un minific SpinOff de Bastardos sin Gloria.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon.

RECUERDOS QUE DUELEN

Durante una fuerte tormenta en uno de los hospitales más alejados de Kioto una mujer estaba en la sala de parto aguardando poder dar a luz a su primogénita. Hacía cuatro horas que había entrado en labor de parto, mismo momento que comenzó la tormenta.

\- ¡Puja! – Repetía el doctor por tercera.

\- ¡Sólo un poco más! – Decía la partera tomando la mano de la joven.

Un fuerte trueno suena al compas del grito de la castaña haciendo que se corte la luz. Unos segundos en la oscuridad y la luz de emergencia se activa escuchándose el llanto del recién nacido. Luego otro, pero era de la flamante madre. La luz volvió y el silencio se apoderó del lugar, pues era claro para los presentes que no eran lágrimas de alegría. La enfermera acerco a la recién nacida y ella la tomó en brazos, pero rápidamente la devolvió en un mar de lágrimas. Ella había tomado una decisión. Dar la pequeña en adopción con la esperanza de que tenga una vida normal, lejos de la maldición de sus padres. La tormenta continúo mientras madre e hija eran trasladadas a la habitación y a Neonatología respectivamente. Pasada la medianoche Lita camino hacia Neo y se paró detrás del cristal mirando a su hija descansar plácidamente mientras el resto estaba asustados por la tormenta.  
Mirándola con un mezcla de arrepentimiento, odio y amor, recordó parte de lo vivido hasta ese doloroso momento.

 **Flahsback**

La primera ves que Lita reparo en él fue mientras los soberanos y la mayoría de sus compañeras estaban de viaje en otro planeta Steven estaba allí cuidando a la Pequeña Dama. Con su impecable uniforme de la Guardia Especial de Rey, el cual era similar al de Endimion, pero azul y con una capa blanca, caminando por los jardines del palacio, siguiendo de cerca a la heredera mientras que la castaña cortaba unas flores para un adorno de que estaba preparando fue cuando ella giro y lo vio observándola, como obnubilado. También noto que la pequeña estaba molestando al serio guardia, por lo que decidió entrar para no avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba. – _Es verdaderamente guapo._ – Pensó la guerrera muestras olía el perfume de las rosas. Fue cuando el sentido de la guerrera se disparo. Vio correr a la princesa y al guardia detrás de ella. Soltando las flores comienza a perseguirlos para ver que acontecía. Hasta que llegan a pocos metros de la Puerta del Tiempo. Es cuando escucha como el Guardia reta a la hija de la neo Reina.

\- Ya le dije que la puerta está vedada para todos, solo la Reina es la única que puede atravesar la puerta. ¡No intentes cruzar nunca la puerta! – Le advirtió el joven preocupado.

\- ¡No es forma de hablarle a la Princesa! – Increpa ella parándose detrás mientras la niña se escudaba detrás.

\- Y ustedes no deberían consentirla tanto. – Responde algo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tu solo eres una escolta del Rey, no puedes hablarme de esa forma. – Contesta la castaña de mala manera levantando su dedo índice.

\- Tú eres una marioneta de la Reina y nadie le dice nada. – Le retruca el guardia de mala manera acomodando su capa sobre los hombros mostrándose impecable nuevamente.

En ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron de mala manera, como si fuera un concurso de quien tenía la mirada más fuerte. Desde ese día las cosas no eran buenas para ninguno, cada vez que tenían oportunidad o más bien cuando la joven heredera tenía la oportunidad hacia lo posible para verlos pelear entre ellos.  
Tiempo después los Soberanos regresaron a la Tierra tras varios tratados interplanetarios fueron agasajados con un banquete de bienvenida. Al finalizar todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Steven que prefirió dar una vuelta más para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar. Cuando entro al Palacio en el camino se encontró con la hermosa princesa de Júpiter la cual bajaba las escaleras centrales. Ambos se miraron y ella giro la cara para ignorarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la ropa de gala del Comandante, así mismo el también estaba embelesado con la guerrera, el vestido verde encajado al cuerpo que traía y la luz de Luna que entraba por los ventanales la hizo ver increíblemente hermosa. Aun así ambos continuaron por caminos separados. Pasada la medianoche Lita decidió ir por un té a la cocina, fue cuando lo encontró sentado con una botella en la mesa y una copa. Con sigilo se acerco y le hablo.

\- No se supone que no debería tomar en su horario de servicio. – Argumento desde las sombras.

\- Se supone que no debería espiar los hábitos de un hombre en las sombras. – Responde sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

\- Tengo más autoridad que usted, no pude andar por ahí alcoholizado como escolta.

\- Y usted debería meterse en sus asuntos, lo que haga en mi tiempo libre es asunto mío y solo mío. – Responde confrontando con la mirada.

\- Que puede saber un ruso del deber. – Contesta con molestia saliendo del lugar.

\- Soy georgiano – Contesta tomando un trago – Ahora entiendo porque está soltera…

\- ¡Como se atreve! ¡Tengo un deber, una obligación! – Frenando en seco en la puerta de la cocina conteniendo su rabia.

\- Lo que la hace irritable con alguien que solo quiere llevarse bien. – Se levanta y tras tomar el contenido deja la copa en el lavado. – Así que con su permiso. – Agrega poniéndose frente a la guerrera que estaba con los brazos en jarra en el acceso al pasillo.

\- ¿Y si no quiero que moverme? – Amenaza la castaña arrogante.

\- Encima de malhumorada, infantil… Por favor, podría quitarse de mi camino. – Responde con falsos modales tomando su capa con molestia.

\- Usted tiene un problema de actitud. – Amenaza la guerrera.

\- Y usted se cree más que un simple mortal. – Él la mira con determinación a los ojos y ella se da cuenta que era un poco más baja que él, pero con los tacos que tenía esa noche quedaban casi a la misma altura. – Por última vez, podría dejarme pasar.

\- Ya le dije que no. – Responde con determinación afirmando su dominio con la mirada.

\- Como quiera Princesa…

Ella no se dio cuenta como lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Se movió un poco a la izquierda y cuando intento bloquearlo él volvió a moverse tan rápido que no llegó a notarlo y sin que pueda hacer algo camino dos pasos detrás de ella. Lita giro sin entender que fue lo que paso y como se movió tan rápido como para que no pudiera detenerlo. Ahora si detestaba a ese sujeto.

Una noche de verano Lita estaba mirando la Luna por los enormes ventanales del Palacio cuando vio una figura caminado por la oscuridad, como si no quisiera ser visto. Ella sin siquiera llamar la atención de sus compañeras corre para investigar quien era el posible intruso. Camino lo más rápido y sigilosa que pudo con la intención de tomar por sorpresa a posible intruso, cuando escucho una espada que se desenvaina a sus espalda dejándola helada por la sorpresa en el lugar.

\- ¡Le ordeno que se quede quieto! – La amenaza la voz del hombre que ya no le gustaba ver cerca.

\- ¡Tú no puedes ordenarme nada! Así que baja tu espada antes de que te lastimes. – Responde la castaña de muy mal modo.

\- Primero. – El guarda su espada en la vaina. – ¿Que hace a esta hora en la oscuridad?

\- Vi a alguien escondido en las sombras. – Responde más calmada. – ¿Usted también lo vio?

\- No, era yo. Estaba buscando algo. – Contesta con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Que puede estar buscando un hombre como usted en la oscuridad? De seguro a alguna mujer. – Dice con desprecio. – Son todos iguales. – Finaliza y se da la vuelta para caminar al castillo.

\- Piense lo que quiera, como si me importara algo su opinión. – El gira rápido y su capa se sacude con la brisa nocturna caminando hacia la oscuridad.

Un ruido pone en alerta a la guerrera la cual se propone a atacar cuando el guardia tomo su mano para que se calmara.

\- Puede calmarse, déjeme este asunto a mí o la va a asustar. – Responde el guardia con vos calma y la mirada tranquila.

\- ¡Lo ve! ¡Es una mujer! Lo voy a tener que reportar con la Neo Reina. – Contesta furiosa separando su mano bruscamente.

\- Haga lo que quiera, en realidad estoy buscando un cachorro que le doy de comer por las mañanas y por las noches. – Contesta de mala gana. – Y la Reina lo sabe. – Chasquea sus dedos y un pequeño perro se acerca al encuentro del Comandante

\- ¿Como que sabe que mantiene un animal en los terrenos del Palacio? – Cuestiona alarmada.

\- Lo encontró la Pequeña Dama y desde entonces lo cuido yo. – El se agacha y le da la comida al cachorro que estaba debajo de un banco. – Fueron los consejeros, los que por obvias razones no quieren el perro en el Palacio.

Lita se quedo sin palabras, había juzgado muy mal al hombre delante suyo simplemente porque no le caía bien. No sabía cómo disculparse ni como que decir al respecto.

\- Comandante Volkov, yo…

\- No tiene que disculparse, yo tampoco he sido amable con usted. – Acaricia el animal y se levanta pasando por al lado de ella sin decir más nada.

\- Por cierto, cual era la segunda. – Cuestiona intrigada.

\- Que dudo mucho que salga lastimado, a lo sumo usted, pero no peleo con princesas. Buenas noches. – Contesta sin darse vuelta saludando con su mano.

Ella se queda viendo al hombre confundida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pensando cual es la verdadera persona que esconde el enigmático sujeto.

Lita se encontraba en la cocina del palacio preparando la merienda para unos mandatarios extranjeros que estaban en conflicto territoriales entre si, por lo que la Neo Reina en persona le encargo que se encargara de la comida del día. Sabía de sobra que ella era la mejor cocinera del Reino y por ende sería un gran agasajo para los líderes en conflicto que la Regente del Trueno se encargara del cáterin. Tras unas horas en la cocina vio entrar a Steven el cual tomo una taza de café y se apoyo en la mesada observando a Lita terminaba sus cosas. Se molesto por su presencia y más aun verlo parado como vigilando sus movimientos. – _Siempre esta holgazaneando_ – Pensó mientras decoraba unas galletas. El tintineo de la alarma del horno la hace salir de sus pensamientos negativos al guardia, pero al estar atrasada con sus labores tomo un trapo que tenía a su lado y dijo.

\- Si se va a quedar holgazaneando aquí hágame el favor y saque la bandeja que está en el horno. – Dice arrojándole un trapo para que no se queme que atrapa en el aire.

\- Sabe… – Comienza mientras abre el horno. – Si fuera más simpática… – Saca la bandeja y la apoya en la mesada. – habría una posibilidad de que la invite a salir.

Lita se ruboriza deteniéndose en seco de lo que hacía ante tal declaración, pero trata de mantener la compostura y continua lo que hacía sin responder. Toma las galletas y las sirven en una bandeja de porcelana destinada a la mesa Real. Mientas ella termina con la decoración, Steven continuaba con su café en silencio el cual admiraba los detalles y dedicación que la Sailor ponía a la hora de emplatar las delicias que preparo. Lita llama a las doncellas que rápidamente llevaron los platos en un carro de servicio, ella se quito el delantal y se sirvió un café apoyándose en la mesada algo exhausta.

\- Ten. – Comienza extendiéndole una galleta. – Por haberme ayudado.

\- Gracias Lady Júpiter. – Agradece con una leve reverencia.

El toma la galleta, admira el trabajo y la come, aun sin decirlo Lita se dio cuenta que le gusto, pues era la mejor. Comió el resto de la galleta en silencio, termino su café y su descanso. Camina hasta la puerta volteando para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- Es cierto que es la mejor cociera de Tokio, pero en lo personal quedarían mejor con nueces. – Finaliza guiñando un ojo.

La guerrera se queda ruborizada ante la afirmación y si bien al principio no le gusto el consejo tomo nota de él.

Tiempo después, en una tarde de otoño Lita había quedado con Mina para ir al centro comercial, pero esta simplemente cánselo pues había tenido que ir con la Neo Reina por asuntos de estado. Como la tarde era agradable decidió caminar y termino por la costa. No llevaba abrigo, puesto que pensaba comprar uno. Se paro frente a una fuente y no pudo evitar ver a un joven delante de ella, por un momento pensó que la estaba siguiendo, pero descarto la idea rápidamente. El joven levanto la mirada y ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír al verse, no sabían si era el lugar o que estaban solos en ese momento, simplemente no pudieron evitarse.

\- Cualquiera diría que me sigue. – Comienza Steven con una sonrisa.

\- Por un momento pensé lo mismo. – Responde con simpatía la castaña.

\- Bueno no la molesto. – Se excusa tocando su gorra en señal de respeto.

\- A veces no es una presencia molesta… – Ella estornuda espontáneamente.

\- No debería salir en otoño con tan poca ropa, aun cuando le quede bonito. – Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mientras el camino y se coloco a su lado. – Puede ser indestructible, pero no deja de ser una delicada mujer. – Y dicho esto cubrió sus hombros con la campera, sin querer el delicado perfume floral invadió sus sentidos perdiéndose por unos segundos aun con sus manos sobre ella. Cuando el regreso simplemente comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Pero usted no la necesitara? – Logra articular sorprendida por la acción.

\- De donde vengo este es un día de verano. Nos veremos en Palacio. – Responde mirándola por su hombro con una sonrisa.

Ella queda mirando cómo se alejaba, mientras se aferraba a la campera como abrazándola para que su dueño no se vaya. Sin poder impedirlo el perfume del joven despertó algo que la guerrera tenida dormido hacía mucho tiempo.

La mañana siguiente la mismísima Sailor Júpiter estaba esperando con una campera correctamente doblada bajo el brazo. Muchos pensaron que raro ver a una Sailor con una ropa de abrigo y más aun si es la más poderosa de las Inners. Steven se presento minutos antes de su horario con su impecable uniforme de Guardia Real el cual se freno a verla.

\- Buenos días Lady Júpiter. – Hace una reverencia.

\- Comandante Volkov. – Saluda la guerrera. – Aquí le traigo su abrigo.

\- Gracias, pero no se hubiera molestado… – El toma la campera. – Por cierto, se ve hermosa hoy. – Finaliza caminando hacia dentro de Palacio logrando que la guerrera se ruborice.

\- Gra…cias creo…

\- No tiene que hacerlo, porque es la verdad mi Lady. – Responde con una sonrisa mirándola por el hombro.

Ella se quedo sorprendida por la caballerosidad del Comandante, aunque pensó que era porque estaban sus tropas cerca. Esa misma tarde Steven terminaba sus labores, esa semana trabajaba la mitad del horario ya que el Rey estaba en una Asamblea en Norteamérica y este había llevado a Sailor Mars. Aprovecho que tenía su campera de nuevo y siempre guardaba una muda de ropa de civil para escapar unos momentos de sus funciones. Cambiado de civil salió del sector de vestuario del personal es interceptado por Sailor Júpiter que aun seguía en sus funciones.

\- Quería agradecerle por lo del otro día. – Comienza con algo de timidez. – Así que le prepare unas galletas, esta vez le puse nueces. – Agrega entregándole una caja.

\- Nuevamente le digo que no era necesario, al igual que haber lavado mi campera, Lady Júpiter. – Responde tomando la caja con su mano derecha.

\- Lita, puede llamarme Lita. – Dice desvaneciendo su transformación, cosa que sorprendió a Steven.

\- Entonces permítame agradecerle con un café señorita Lita. – Invita con cortesía.

\- Bien, pero solo Lita, Comandante Volkov.

\- Steven, y si no tiene ningún compromiso. – Pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- Es que… no traje ropa adecuada para aceptar su invitación.

\- Le recuerdo que una rosa no necesita un lindo envoltorio para ser hermosa. – Responde haciendo que la guerrera se ruborizara nuevamente. – ¿Salimos?

\- Claro… – Acepta con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron de una manera muy personal, cómoda, intima, algo que ella no recordaba en mucho tiempo. Ella manda un mensaje rápido a Ami disculpándose de sus deberes, cosa que no molesto a la peliazul que la cubrió sin dudarlo.

Ellos compartieron un café en una apartada cafetería cerca del parque numero 10, charlaron de muchas cosa, rieron hasta que el anochecer fue acompañado de muchas nubes que amenazaban con finalizar la cita. Ella ve que el mira la hora y luego levanta la vista.

\- No solo es tarde, pero creo que va a llover. Será mejor que la acompañe a su casa. – Dice sacando la billetera y dejando unos billetes de la mesa.

\- No tiene que. Creo que puedo cuidarme sola. ¿No cree? – Responde con gracia.

\- No lo dudo, pero aun asi, no me permitiría que algo malo le pase. La acompañare de todas formas.

Ella sonríe y se deja acompañar por este hombre que comenzaba a hacerla sentir cosas que creía olvidadas. Mientras caminaban siguieron charlando y riendo, sin darse cuenta ambos se toman de la mano y se ruborizan al principio, pero sonríen ante ese simple contacto. A mitad de camino la tormenta hace su aparición y sin que pudieran refugiarse en ningún sitio terminan empapados en minutos. El llega a la calle e intenta repetidamente llamar un Taxi, pero ninguno paraba, pues todo el mundo los tomo por la incesante caída de agua.

\- Parece que no tendremos suerte. – Dice desanimado.

\- Descuida, esta tormenta no me hará nada, ve tranquilo, me queda mucho para mi casa. – Responde con una forzada sonrisa.

\- ¿Si quieres mi departamento está cerca? Claro que si quieres. – Pregunta con delicadeza, temiendo que la guerrera se moleste.

Lita lo mira nuevamente a los ojos, se lo veía nervioso con la invitación, le llamo la atención que se mostrara inseguro, llevándose un dedo a la boca haciéndose la pensativa respondió.

\- Acepto, solo con la condición que me prepares esa comida que me mencionaste de tu país.

El respondió con una sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo, el cual la guerrera acepto gustosa. Ambos fueron caminando en silencio, ya no tenían frio, pues sentían el calor del otro a su lado. Pocos minutos después llegaron al que era en otra época del departamento de Darién Chiba. Entraron y él le acerco una toalla para secarse el cabello, mientras ella lo hacia se cambio rápidamente se vistió con ropa deportiva. Tomo ropa limpia y se la acerco.

\- El baño queda…

\- Lo sé, conozco el lugar. – El pone cara de sorpresa. – Con Serena venias a estudiar, no pienses mal.

\- No, para nada. Lo había olvidado… Toma una ducha si quieres. Te preparare la cena.

Ella entra al baño y toma una ducha. Hacía muchos años que no había ido al departamento de su Rey, casi como si fuera otra vida. Ya cambiada con una camisa y un pantalón corto de Steven, salió y lo encontró en la cocina preparando algo típico de su país. Cuando el voltea ella vio que puso cara de tonto. Era claro que estaba impactado por la presencia de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente. Su cabello suelto y húmedo, el pantalón que dejaba ver sus perfectas y firmes piernas y la camisa que la había atado con un nudo dejando ver su ombligo. El se sonroja al darse cuenta que se quedo como un pervertido girando rápidamente hacia la olla. Ella ríe y pregunta.

\- ¿Me veo mal? – Cuestiona con naturalidad.

\- No… por el contrario… – Logra articular con su cara totalmente roja.

Ella se acerca peligrosamente a su lado ella como mirando la comida, sin darse cuenta afirma su cuerpo contra el del guardia. El sintió sus firmes pechos sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció antes tal contacto. Sin que diga nada él saca una cuchara para darle de probar, ella toma la cuchara y degusta la preparación, levantando las cejas impresionada por el sabor. Steven deja la cuchara y gira para verla. La observa embelesado y con la punta de du pulgar limpia la comisura del labio de la mujer a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo llevado por lo que estaba sintiendo el acaricia su rostro conectando sus miradas de una manera muy especial. Con algo de temor el acorta la distancia a sus labios deteniéndose al ver la sorpresa en esos faros esmeraldas desistiendo casi instantáneamente.

\- Lo siento…

Lita segura de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento decide actuar por primera vez en su vida impulsada solo por lo que estaba naciendo en su corazón. Se acerca e interrumpe su disculpa dándole un corto, pero delicioso beso. Al separarse él la mira ahora con deseo y la toma de su cintura atrayéndola para degustar nuevamente esos labios que lo reclamaba. Poco a poco ese beso se fue intensificando, las manos de ella comenzaron a recorrer su espalda e internarse en la oscura cabellera de él mientras que las fuertes manos la tomaron por su firme trasero sentándola en la mesada de la cocina. Ambos quitaron las cosas con sus manos sin ver que empujaban ni donde caían. Casi como un impulso, más bien un deseo ella arranco la remera dejando ver su esculpido cuerpo, el cual recorrió con la mirada tocando sus pectorales para luego fundirse en otro apasionado beso que le quitaba la respiración. El con delicadeza deshizo el nudo de la camisa notando ahora que no llevaba sostén, ahora fue el turno de el de ver esos firmes y turgentes pechos mostraban que las cosas estaban en buen camino. Tomo uno con su mano acariciándolo con locura, mientras que su boca recorrió el camino por el cuello dejando húmedos besos que hacían que la fuerte mujer gimiera ante tal contacto. Lita se golpeo la cabeza al sentir los labios de su amante al tocar sus pechos, pero no le importo, tomo con su mano el cabello de la nuca de Steven sujetándolo con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a escapar de su labor. Lejos de hacerlo Steven volvió a besar los labios de la castaña, tomándola nuevamente por el trasero la levanta, pegando sus cuerpos entrelazando sus piernas a su espalda, fue cuando ella sintió toda la masculinidad que la estaba esperando latente debajo del pantalón. La condujo entre besos y caricias hasta la cama, en el camino tiraron una lámpara, se golpea contra el marco de las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la cama donde ambos caen pesadamente, aun sin dejar de besarse. Ahora los besos doblaron la intensidad, el acaricio en perfecto cuerpo de la guerrera deteniéndose en su femineidad haciendo que esta se aferrara a su espalda dejando escapar gemidos que hacían excitar aun mas a comandante. El comenzó a bajar lentamente a tiempo que quitaba su pantaloncillo descubriendo una fina lencería de encajes color verde, beso lentamente por encima de la prenda y continuo por la ingle sin llegar a su cometido haciendo que la guerrera gimiera entre el deseo y la desesperación que le estaba causando esto. Lentamente quito la prenda dejándola ver totalmente desnuda, deleitándose con cada detalle de su perfecta piel, regresando a darle cortos besos hasta llegar a su parte más intima grabándose en su mente ese perfecto perfume que termino por volverlo loco. Ella se arqueo con su suspiro ahogado aferrándose al cobertor de la cama descargando un fuerte gemido sintiendo algo que pocas veces hacia sentido. Casi al borde del orgasmos ella se giro y sin medir sus fuerzas se puso a orcajadas sobre él, totalmente excitada recorrió su cuerpo casi con desesperación besando y dando pequeños mordiscos sobres su piel desnuda mientras que despojaba de lo que le quedaba de ropa al hombre que había encendido el fuego en su interior. Segura de si misma tomo el falo de su amante con ambas manos ante la sorpresa de sus ojos y mirando nuevamente degusto su virilidad sin perder contacto visual. Steven acaricia el rostro de la castaña que no dejaba de mirarlo, con esa mezcla de pasión y lujuria que obnubilaba sus sentidos por completo. Ya sin poder contenerse la aparto con suavidad y la acostó poniéndose encima de ella besándola con desesperación mientras sus sexos se rosaban palpitantes de más. Ese rose se convirtió en algo mas cuando ella tomo su miembro y lo ayudo a ingresar directo a la gloria que lo recibió con agrado. Siendo uno se detuvieron y mirándose a los ojos enfermos de pasión el comenzó a moverse y ella aprisiono al comandante con sus piernas. El ritmo de las envestidas fue subiendo llevándolos a un nuevo nivel de pasión, ambos estaban en la cúspide de la excitación cuando un estremecimiento les avisaba que estaban cerca del orgasmo. El acelero el movimiento de su cadera mientras los gemidos de la castaña le hacían saber que pronto terminaría ese mágico momento. Aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza y ahogando un grito ella sintió como ese orgasmo llegaba junto a la sensación de sentirse inundada de él. Exhaustos se miraron nuevamente bañados en sudor, aun con el palpitante miembro dentro de ella que se negaba a irse de ese refugio de placer que lo había recibido con mucho gusto. Sin dejar de verse ella acaricia su rostro mientras él quita un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Ese mágico momento que parecía detenido en el tiempo fue cortado de raíz por un olor que al principio no supieron que era, pero rápidamente ambos lo comprendieron y dijeron al unisonó. – ¡LA COMIDA! – Aun desnudos salieron raudos a la cocina, siendo el primero en entrar Steven el cual tomo la olla y la arrojo a la pileta, mientras la castaña abrió la pequeña ventana para que el humo salga. Se giraron y se encontraron desnudos en la pequeña cocina, y sin más comenzaron a reír, Steven la abraza con fuerza y la besa con ternura.

\- Creo que tendré que pedir comida rápida. – Dice con gracia.

\- Sabes… – Responde sonrojada. – Creo que esta noche no tengo ese tipo de hambre. – Finaliza con una mirada felina besándolo nuevamente.

Esa noche no hubo cena ni sueño. Los sorprendió la luz de amanecer que se filtraba por las cortinas anunciándoles que pronto tendrían que ir nuevamente a sus labores.

\- ¿Y si nos tomamos este día? – Cuestiona Steven acariciando su espalda a tiempo que besaba su hombro.

\- Sabes que no podemos, tenemos una obligación. Además sospecharían, ayer nos fuimos juntos. ¿Recuerdas?

\- No lo recuerdo… más bien nunca lo olvidare mi Lady.

Ella se gira y mira con seriedad al pelinegro. Su rostro mostraba duda y preocupo a Steven por un momento.

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – Cuestiona la castaña preocupada.

\- No comprendo. Podría invitarte a desayunar. – Responde con tranquilidad para calmar a la guerrera.

\- No es eso. Tenemos nuestras obligaciones, tú en la Guardia Real y yo lo soy de la Neo Reina. No sé si…

\- Esto funcionara si estás segura. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto si lo prefieres.

\- No es eso…yo… temo a enamorarme, esto fue tan mágico tan…

\- Mágico. – Completa el con una sonrisa y ella asiste. – Si no te sientes segura, lo haremos de a poco. Dudo que la Neo Reina se niegue a tu felicidad, es claro que las adora y de Endimion me encargaría yo. Sería capaz de dejar todo ahora que estoy contigo…

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Ahora que estoy contigo…" Se repitió en su cabeza casi con pesar trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad. Camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación donde se cambio y luego a la salida del nosocomio. El oscuro cielo le anunciaba su estado de ánimo, se sintió aun peor al darse cuenta que todavía lo amaba. Se miro en un reflejo frente al hospital y odio verse así. Se quito sus aros de rosa y la banda para el cabello cayendo casi hasta la cintura. Se miro nuevamente dándose cuenta que el agua que la estaba mojando ocultaba sus lagrimas. Abrió su mano dejando caer esos accesorios que la hacía ella, salió caminando con una mirada seria, tan seria que parecía que junto con sus aros también había caído su alma.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Que les pareció? Sé que es un poco triste, pero es algo que se me ocurrió mientras acomodaba los capítulos de Bastardos sin Gloria. Espero sus criticas y saber que les pareció el lemon, pues me cuesta mucho escribirlo! Gracias por leerme y pronto se vera la continuación desde el punto de vista de Steven...

Dudas, criticas y amenazas... Los espero en Facebook con el nombre de Scott Smirnov.

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2 Lila

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Steven Volkov por el contrario si es mío.

* * *

Historia que salio de la nada, quizás sea un minific SpinOff de Bastardos sin Gloria.

RECUERDOS QUE DUELEN

LILA

En la azotea frente a un hospital, una figura observaba como se alejaba la mujer que aun amaba con desesperación. Enfundado en un piloto negro y apoyado sobre un bastón Steven se materializo en la entrada que minutos antes había visto a su castaña abandonar, casi huir sin mirar atrás. Se agacho y tomo los objetos y los atesoro en su pecho como tratando de sentirla cerca. Se enderezo y entro al nosocomio con la única intención de hacer todo lo posible por llevarse a su hija. Pidió hablar con el director sin importarle la hora, a pesar de la negativa inicial insistió de una manera aun más convincente. Con la tormenta aun en su apogeo el director entro a su despacho donde Steven estaba sentado en el lugar del él.

\- Creo que ese es mi lugar… ¿Señor…

\- Volkov, Comandante Steven Volkov de la Guardia Real de su majestad el Rey Endimión. – Declara solemne pero amenazando con la vos.

\- ¿Y en que lo puedo ayudar comandante? – Cuestiona con tranquilidad.

\- Vengo por la pequeña que acaba de nacer. – Responde con seriedad.

\- Nacieron varios niños Comandante. – Declara con cierto nerviosismo.

\- La que nació en el momento que se corto la energía en toda la zona. – Su corazón latía con fuerza pero trataba de mostrarse serio y profesional. – Cuya madre abandono el hospital hace instantes.

\- Usted sabe que hay muchas cosas que explicar con respecto a ese tipo de asuntos. Papeleo, entrevistas…

\- Es un asunto de estado Director Takahashi. Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Pues cuando la niña pueda dejar el hospital me la llevare conmigo.

\- Este tipo de cosas es delicado…

\- Pues haga que no lo sea. No es una opción director. Si no está de acuerdo puedo llamar al Rey y lo resolvería de otra manera que no le favorecerá.

\- Pero la madre…

\- Otro asunto de Estado, de seguro no dio su verdadero nombre al ingresar. Y no tiene porque saber determinados secretos. – Amenaza entrecerrando su mirada intimidando al buen hombre.

\- Esta bien… pero usted tendrá que firmar los papeles y demostrar que es parte de la guardia del rey. – Steven saca su credencial de la guardia real y la arroja sobre la mesa, el director la mira y asiste con la cabeza. – Póngase cómodo, pues demorara un poco.

\- No tengo prisa Director Takahashi. – Finaliza suavizando su tono.

El hombre sale dejando al Steven solo en la oficina. El se para del asiento con algo de dolor, pues aun estaba recuperándose de sus heridas. Camino hasta la pared donde miro los cuadros y los títulos obtenidos por el Director del Hospital. Uno le llama la atención, el se había recibido hacia varios años y vio la firma de la Directora del Centro de Educación Superior de esa época, fue la mismísima Ami Mizuno quien lo había declarado doctor. Una serie de recuerdos invadió nuevamente a Steven.

 **RECUERDO**

Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida junto a Lita y estaba seguro que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Desayunaron las galletas que ella había horneado el día anterior con café fresco después de ducharse juntos. Tomaron un taxi para que ella se cambie de ropa y de su casa fueron abrazados hasta unas cuadras antes del complejo del Palacio donde Steven aguardo a que ella entrara primero y minutos después entro él. Camino por los pasillos en camino a los vestuarios fue cuando encontró a Mercury y esta lo miro con atención.

\- Lady Mercury. – Saluda con una reverencia.

\- Comandante Volkov. – Ella analiza al guardia y se le acerca. – Le advierto que no juegue con mi amiga o primero se la vera conmigo. – Comunica de manera seria sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.

\- Mi Lady, no se a que se refiere. – Trata de hacerse el desentendido.

\- Se muy bien que salió con mi amiga y no quiero verla lastimada. Porque se verá fuerte pero es una mujer frágil en el amor. ¡Esta advertido!

La Sailor de la sabiduría continúo su camino antes que el Comandante pudiera decir algo en su defensa. Así siguieron los días, se veían a la salida de sus deberes y solo Ami se había dado cuenta de su aventura. Los meses siguieron y era claro que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados. Tratando de que nadie lo supiera se mostraban profesionales en Palacio, pero cada vez que podían se dejaban llevar detrás de alguna columna o en alguna sala vacía. Algo en el corazón de Steven le decía que ella era la única y que nadie podía reemplazarla. Por otra parte Lita podía asegurar que él era su verdadero amor. De esta manera ambos decidieron formalizar su relación ante sus compañeros y principalmente ante los soberanos. La Neo Reina estaba encantada que su amiga estuviera viviendo esa felicidad que se merecía, mientras que el Rey advirtió que tenga cuidado, pues las obligaciones de una Sailor eran más exigentes y hasta más peligrosa que la de un simple soldado. Con el consentimiento de todos, o más bien ya habiendo debelado su relación decidieron irse a vivir juntos a la casa de Lita, pues ella insistía que tenía una mejor cocina. Steven en secreto junto dinero y tras buscar hasta el hartazgo compro una hermosa sortija de Esmeralda para pedirle la mano a la castaña.

Luego de meses de negociaciones entre varios mandatarios y con una supuesta solución al problema con el Clan de la Luna Negra hubo un periodo de paz. Fue cuando con permiso de los Reyes Steven y Lita decidieron tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. El lugar elegido Paris. Ya en la ciudad de la luz comenzaron a recorrer como dos jóvenes novios todo el lugar hasta llegar a la famosa Torre Eiffel. En la parte superior Lita estaba maravillada con la vista, como una niña pequeña sin percatarse de los nervios de su novio.

\- Lita… – Comienza con la vos muy nerviosa. – ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

\- Que clase de pregunta es esa. – Responde girando sorprendida. – ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Me has hecho la mujer más especial del mundo! – Finaliza abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- Entonces… – Apenas podía articular palabras delante de esas cristalinas y puras esmeraldas que eran su perdición.

Se separa unos pasos sorprendiendo a Lita la cual no entendía su reacción. Posa su rodilla sobre el piso y saca una cajita verde con un moño rosa haciendo que la ella retroceda unos pasos con la respiración entrecortada. Él la mira a los ojos con determinación abriendo la caja y haciendo gala de su hombría comienza con decisión.

\- Lita Kino, mi Princesa de Júpiter… ¿Me hacia el honor de convertirse en mi esposa y a mí en el hombre más feliz del universo?

Pasaron unos eternos cinco segundos en los cuales parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, una lagrima rodo por el rostro de Lita que se llevo su mano a la boca. Steven se paro y se acerco a ella con ojos suplicantes, la atónita guerrera solo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa pues por primera vez en su relación la había dejado sin palabras. El Guardia saco la sortija de la caja y la coloco en una temblorosa mano. Ella lo miro a los ojos y lo beso con mucha pasión. Se besaron hasta que el aire les falto y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces es un Si? – Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Te amo tanto Steven. – Afirma saltando sobre su cuello.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados sin decir más nada. Luego de bajar de la Torre pasaron por una iglesia y el al lleva dentro dejándola sorprendida con la repentina invitación.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Cuestiona Lita al ver su rostro tan serio.

\- Hago que no te arrepientas. – Asegura guiñando un ojo.

Caminaron hasta el altar donde había un padre esperándolos. El se giro y pregunto.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto joven? – Cuestiona con una sonrisa.

\- Si padre. – Asegura con determinación.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta con los ojos como plato.

\- Hacerlo oficial mi amor.

Lita se sorprende y entiende que esto lo había armado con anterioridad y el porqué se había escapado de la degustación de vinos el día anterior. Ella asiste y le toma con fuerza la mano. La ceremonia comienza con esas tres personas y Dios como testigo de ese amor. Cuando la ceremonia termina una muy emocionada Lita besa nuevamente a Steven casi hasta dejarlo aire. Al salir de la iglesia como el Señor y la Señora Volkov un joven les toma una fotografía con una antigua maquina de instantáneas. Con ese recuerdo que retrato su felicidad ambos regresan al Hotel donde consumaron una gran noche de bodas…

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

\- Le traigo un café señor. – Interrumpe la secretaria del Director haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias mi lady. ¿Demorara más tiempo?

\- Solo un poco más. No desespere. – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

El toma el café y ve el negro contenido. – " _No desespere_ " – Pensó – _Si supieran lo que es la verdadera desesperación._ – Su mano tembló y otro recuerdo llego, pero esta vez para atormentarlo…

 **RECUERDO**

El despertó primero y se cambio para ir a buscar el desayuno para su "mujer" pensó y se alegro mostrando una gran sonrisa con esa idea. Al salir de la habitación del Hotel una persona pelirroja lo esperaba.

\- ¿Disculpe señor Volkov?

\- Si. ¿Que desea? – Pregunta aun con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Comandante Steven Volkov de la Guardia Real del Rey de Tokio Cristal? – Pregunta con frialdad.

\- ¿Quien desea saber? – Contesta poniéndose en guardia.

\- Eso no será necesario…

Sin que pudiera hacer algo el pierde en conocimiento despertando en un lugar oscuro y fuertemente atado a las muñecas. No entendía donde estaba ni porque, pero tenía que averiguarlo para intentar regresar con ella. Una puerta se abrió y la luz brillante lo segó por un instante. Luego de acostumbrarse a la luz pudo ver a ese sujeto que vio en el hotel.

\- ¿Que quiere de mi? – Dice al verlo.

\- Solo un poco de información, nada más y te prometo que saldrá bien librado de esta y hasta con algún beneficio. – Responde con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Perdone Comandante mi falta de modales. – Responde con una reverencia. – Son Rubeus Black del Clan de la Luna Negra. Y usted mi amigo nos ayudara a entrar al Palacio de Tokio Cristal.

\- ¡JAMAS!

\- No sea tonto, usted es uno de nosotros. No es necesario este tipo de tratos. Si nos ayuda lo ayudaremos. Puede tener a todas las castañas que quiera, poder y riquezas. ¿Qué dices? – Pregunta con seguridad acercándose a él.

La respuesta fue simple, el pelirrojo se molesto al recibir un cabezazo en el rostro que hizo que su nariz sangrara.

\- Soy el Comandante Steven Volkov de la guardia Real de su Majestad. Identificación 07031992…

\- Si quiere jugar al soldadito leal juguemos… - Responde limpiándose con un pañuelo la sangre de su nariz.

Los gritos inundaron la mazmorra donde se encontraba el comandante. De esta manera comenzó su penuria. Era diariamente torturado para que les dieran la información que requería el Clan de la Luna Negra, recibiendo la misma respuesta, rango e identificación. Los días pasaron lentamente transformándose en largos meses, pues su peor tortura era estar lejos de su amada Lita. El saber que ella estaría a salvo si no decía nada era lo único que lo mantenía fuerte, pues sabía que si ellos lograban atravesar las defensas podría salir lastimado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. De esta manera paso mucho más tiempo de lo que el llego a contar, pues en ese lugar no había luz de día y el tiempo parecía no tener relación. De esta manera conoció todas las expresiones de dolor en manos de Rubeus, una siniestra mujer de cabello verde y cuatro hermanas que fueron su peor pesadilla. Nunca le dijeron cuánto tiempo pasó lejos de su amada. Con el solo deseo de morir antes que dar algo que pudiera servirles entro el pelirrojo que tanto aprendió a odiar.

\- Comandante. – Dice levantando su cabeza de los pelos. – Venia a despedirme.

\- 07...0…31…992…

\- Como sea, antes de morir quería decirle que su amado Palacio cayo, y la Tierra es nuestra. – Declara con una siniestra sonrisa. – Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano…

\- Nunca… ganaran… nunca podrán vencerlas…

\- Pues tu Pequeña Dama está de nuestro lado y será cuestión de tiempo para que nos entreguen el Cristal de Plata. – La desesperación en el rostro de Steven le dio una sínica satisfacción al torturador. – Quería decirte eso antes de que muera.

Suelta la cabeza de Steven y avanza a la puerta cuando llega a esta levanta su mano y lanza su poder contra el encadenado cuerpo. Con la explosión una gruesa cortina de polvo envuelve las mazmorras. – Creo que me excedí. – Dice con gracia mientras camina hacia la parte superior del castillo.

Después de tanto tiempo tuvo al fin sus manos libres, aunque de nada le servirían, su pierna estaba prácticamente destruida y la sangre salía a raudales de ella. Solo pensó en su amada castaña, solo quería que estuviera a salvo. Cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa tratando de recordad esa calidez que lo enamoro perdidamente. Escucho como alguien entro a la mazmorra y lo levanto. Lo último que vio fue un pelinegro con la media luna en su frente.

Despertó sin saber donde estaba, miro a ambos lados y vio a un niño de no más de diez años con el pelo negro lo miraba extrañado. Luego miro al otro lado y lo vio entrar a su salvador. Este pelinegro con la clara marca del clan se paro a su lado y comenzó a hablarle.

\- Se que piensas que soy tu enemigo, pero no es asi. Soy el Principe Zafiro, hermano de Diamante futuro soberano de este planeta.

\- Y que quiere de mi al salvarme.

\- Quiero enmendar las cosas. Hemos sido engañados desde hace tiempo por esa entidad que se hace llamar el Gran Sabio. Nos ha entregado el Cristal Negro para darnos nuestro poder. Con el que te he salvado la pierna, aun así no logre sanar tus heridas. Quisiera poder ayudar más, pero mi tiempo se agota y dudo que pueda ocultarte más tiempo junto a nuestro primo. – El mira a su lado y ve al pequeño que observaba todo asustado.

\- ¿Como esta Tokio Cristal?

\- Tratare de darle tiempo, pero las cosas en el presente están mal y la última batalla se librara en el pasado.

\- No entiendo a que te refieres.

\- Según los registros te trajeron hace más de un año para hacerte hablar, pero en realidad para tus conocidos solo pasaron un par de semanas.

\- ¿Lita como esta? – Cuestiona preocupado.

\- No lo sé. – Responde con seriedad. – Pero es necesario que recuerdes quien eres.

\- No comprendo que quiere decir.

\- Tu eres mi hermano, y de Diamante también. Medio hermano en realidad. Nuestro padre te mando al pasado para que tengas una vida normal. Nuestro destino estaba trazado, aunque el pretendió alejarte de todo lo que estábamos creando y fue castigado por eso...

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy de Némesis? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Así es hermano. Trata de recuperarte para que puedas regresar con tus seres queridos. – Se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, antes de salir se da la vuelta y lo mira. – Recuerda quien eres… Berilio Black mi hermano.

Con esas palabras se retiro para nunca más volver, ni siquiera pudo despedirse ni conocer a su medio hermano, pues murió unos días después en el pasado tratando de hacer entender a su hermano Diamante que las cosas no eran como se las había dicho el Gran Sabio…

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

La puerta de la Dirección se abrió, era la secretaria con una enorme cantidad de papeleo para ser firmada y rubricada. Tras firmar muchas formas la secretaria lo invito a acompañarlo hacia Neonatología donde el Director en persona lo esperaba. Siguió a la mujer por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Los nervios los carcomían por dentro pues era su primogénita quien lo esperaba. La puerta se abrió y el director estaba delante de él con un bebe envuelto. En hombre le entrega a la criatura en brazos y Steven la toma con todo el cuidado que podía tener. Mira y se da cuenta que es una niña de cabellos castaños. Su cuerpo tembló por el simple hecho de tenerla en brazos y con toda la concentración que pudo le dijo al director.

\- ¿Podría dejarme un momento a solas?

\- Claro, puede quedarse un rato y mañana podrá llevarse a la pequeña. Por cierto. ¿Qué nombre le pondrá?

\- Li…la… – Finaliza con la voz quebrada.

El director deja solo al Comandante, cuando la puerta se cierra tras el Steven cae de rodillas llorando con la niña aun en brazos. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando hasta que la pequeña extendió su mano tocando el rostro de dolido hombre. El abre sus ojos y ve esos pequeños ojos esmeraldas que simplemente lo miraban sin comprender nada. Se dio cuenta que ella sería su bálsamo, su salida a ese dolor que sentía, un dolor tan grande que lo hizo pensar que le habían arrebatado el alma.

A primera hora del siguiente día, con la pequeña de alta y oficialmente en su poder desapareció de Tokio para reunirse son sus otros hijos, su familia, con la firme promesa de nunca más regresar ni mirar atrás.

FIN

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

JUPITER LADI: Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, como abras visto la pequeña se fue con su padre, aunque con un pasado mas complicado de lo que quisiera…

Alejasmin kou: Quizás sea por nuestra amistad, pero para la próxima te aviso antes y además no conozco mucho de Franco de Vita, otra cosa que pasa a pendientes! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

Shirohoshi Kamisumi: Si quizás me excedí un poco con mi primer lemon y aunque no lo parezca me costo mucho escribirlo, al menos con Lita de protagonista… El carácter de esta versión de Lita es un poco amargada, pero prometo hacerla feliz en Bastardos, me alegra que te gustara! Me gustan las nueces, pero era una característica que preferí darle al personaje en cuestión. Recuerda a Steven como una versión de Latís, pero no como el hermano de tu Zagato. Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras.

Elenmar: Me alegra mucho que te gustara este SO, en este es la parte final esta pareja y ya estoy trabajando en los demás personajes. Si es triste y me dolio hacerlo, puesto que adoro a la castaña. La idea es que se entienda el trasfondo de la historia original y estas pequeñas historias son para no hacer tan extensa la historia original. Como ya has leído el siguiente explicara parte de la profecía de la mano de Rei. Si ambos se aman con locura y prometo hacerlos felices… no fácil pero felices. Gracias por leer mis locuras!

Lector Anónimo y seguidores: Gracias por estar ahí! Son importante para mi!

Gracias a todos y muy pronto tendré mas pequeñas historias en el extraño mundo de Bastardos sin Gloria!

Nos llemos!


End file.
